1. Field of Invention
This invention is directed to a process for producing 3,4′dihydroxybenzophenone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various processes are disclosed in the prior art for producing 3,4′dihydroxybenzophenone including U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,965 issued May 26, 1981, U.S. Pat. No. 4,245,082 issued Jan. 13, 1981, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,500,699 issued Feb. 19, 1985, all to Robert S. Irwin.
There is a need for an improved, efficient, and economical process for producing 3,4′dihydroxybenzophenone which is a useful intermediate for making 3,4 diacetoxybenzophene.